Could Be Fatal
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Edward gets injured and Roy insists on keeping a close eye on him... He goes to stay with him for a while. The Colonel's actions are suspicious, but what else is he hiding? Roy/Ed, Yaoi, first FMA fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Could Be Fatal  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, slash, Roy/Ed, fluff, smut, adult content, the usual stuff… This is my first FMA fanfic.**

**-

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

He should have known this would happen… Ed knew that eventually, somewhere, at some point, someone was going to go for his left arm instead of his right. That last fight had really bruised him up pretty badly.

And again, he had nothing to show for it. Rumors had spread again about someone having a Philosopher's Stone. He'd gone to see what all the fuss was about, and ended up with deeper wounds than he'd imagined… But he didn't like to think about that. He'd fought, but in the end there was nothing he could do to prevent it. As good as he was, he'd let his guard down when one of the henchmen threatened Al.

Now he was back at headquarters and feeling cornered, as usual, by all the questions…

"A wound like that could be fatal," Roy sounded concerned this time. "You should have your injuries looked at right away. And after that, I think you should find a more suitable place to stay, while you wait for your next assignment."

"I can stay anywhere… And my arm is fine. I'll be alright. Thanks for the concern, but I've got to find-"

"Yes, the stone… I know." The general's eyes narrowed sharply. "You should have sought out medical attention before even _thinking_ of coming here first, Ed. I'll make arrangements, just wait here."

Roy sighed heavily in between his words, indicating that he was pissed. Ed wondered what the big deal was. He'd gotten into plenty of fights with plenty of people before… Why was his superior making such a big deal out of this?

He left to talk to some of his subordinates. He told them to call the hospital, and have a room ready for the Fullmetal Alchemist as soon as possible.

Al was waiting outside. Thankfully, he hadn't been harmed this time. Ed walked past him, seeing the suit of armor move to get up as soon as he passed.

"I'm going to the hospital," He said on his way out, in response to the questions he knew were about to come from his younger brother. "You can wait for me here-"

"I'm coming with you…"

There was never any question in his mind about it. He'd let his brother come with him, if he wanted. Deep down, the young Alchemist knew that everyone was just concerned for him… Even if it was annoying.

**-

* * *

**

"He'll need bedrest for a while," The doctor was saying, after properly treating Ed's wounds. "Something like this could be fatal. Especially if it gets infected… And I recommend that he take some time off from his duties, to allow for the stitches to properly heal."

"Wah? Stitches?" Ed was freaking out now. "I hate needles…" He pouted pitifully.

"We'll use a local anesthetic," The doctor reassured him.

Al was snickering in the background, and Ed didn't waste his chance to growl at him. "Grrr… It's not funny, Al!"

"Calm down," The Colonel was still there? Ed hadn't been paying attention, but suddenly his attention turned to Roy. "It's only a prick."

Ed tried to not let his mind take that the way he wanted to. In his immature attempt at stifling his laughter, he failed to notice what the doctor was doing to his arm…

"What the hell?" He watched as the needle was pulled out. He could feel his arm starting to get tingly and numb already.

"I told you that you'll need stitches."

"You didn't say right _now_! _What's the matter with you_? Catching me off guard like that! I thought you said I was supposed to _rest_!"

"Looks like I'm a pretty good distraction for you," Roy smirked, while Ed continued to rant…

A few nurses came in to help with the stitches. The doctor had it done in a matter of minutes, and now the bleeding had completely stopped. Ed complained the whole time, and if Al had true eyes, he would have rolled them.

"Now…" Roy announced, once the doctor had left the room to get ready to discharge the Alchemist. "There is the matter of where you'll stay while you recover…"

"In my room? Like always?"

"I think you should stay with me."

"What? _Why_?" The blond shot him a look like he was crazy. "I have a perfectly good room-"

"Nah. You heard what the doctor said," The Colonel gave him his classic puppy-dog-eyes look. The one that made sure he couldn't say no. "Something like this could be fatal. You'll have to have someone who can keep a close eye on you."

"But Alphonse could-"

"Nonsense," Roy chuckled. "Al's going to be busy. He has to watch your room while you're away… Isn't that right, buddy?"

Al just sighed at the pleading look he caught from Roy. "Y-yeah… That's right… I-I guess?" He seemed clueless.

_'Something about his logic seems a bit flawed…' _Ed decided to play along anyway. "Riiiight…"

"You can't refuse an order from your superior officer, Ed." Lieutenant Havoc came into the room, just at that moment. And already, he felt the need to explain his presence. "I wanted to see how you were doing, after I heard what happene-" He took a look at his arm. "Oh… Wow. Are you okay?"

"It's that bad, huh?" Ed still hadn't noticed how severe it really was.

"What are you really doing here?" Roy eyed the uniform-clad man with suspicion.

"I have orders to give you a message, sir. You're needed at headquarters right away. It's urgent… Something about that man with the scar on his face."

"Scar…" His expression turned serious, all of a sudden. "Yes, I'd better go… Havoc, you escort Edward to my building. He's staying with me until he feels better. I have to make sure he doesn't get himself killed by going out and doing something stupid again."

Ed was outraged, but he tried not to show it.

"Sure…" Havoc was confused. "You can… er, count on me, sir."

Edward sighed… This was going to be a long couple of weeks…

**-

* * *

**

**A/N: I hope this was okay… I don't know, this is the first FMA story I've ever done… I hope it doesn't come out too bad. A big thanks to anyone who actually takes the time to read this. XD I have a habit of leaving author notes at the end of every chapter. I'm a bit nervous every time I start something that is totally new like this. So I'll shut up now, and get to work on the next chapter…**

**-Kaline Reine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Could Be Fatal  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, slash, Roy/Ed, fluff, smut, adult content, the usual stuff… This is my first FMA fanfic.**

**-

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

Ed felt like he had been dumped off at Roy's home with no warning at all. Havoc just left him there, to fend for himself. He was annoyed that even his brother wasn't allowed to stay with him, and he only hoped that Al would stay out of trouble…

It was cruel for Roy to do this to him. He didn't even know where he was expected to sleep. He was horrified to see that the man had what looked like only one bedroom. And to top it off, there was no couch. Only a chair that looked like it was barely big enough for one person to squeeze into…

_ 'But hey, at least it's a recliner…' _He thought._ 'Looks comfy. Now… Time to raid the fridge!' _

He weaseled his way into the kitchen, intent on milking the Colonel for all he was worth. At the time, he probably didn't realize just how correct that statement was…

Roy's home was kind of small, and it seemed a bit cramped. Then again, it was only natural, the guy did live alone after all. The setup was all wrong for Ed's taste, though.

The front door led him directly into the kitchen. There was a counter separating it from the living room, with a gap for people to pass through from one room to the next. The main room was pretty much barren, except for a bookcase, a small desk with a small chair in front of it, and a coffee table in front of the only comfortable chair. It overlooked a pair of sliding glass doors that led onto a tiny sized balcony.

With a sigh, he plopped down in the only available chair, and ate the chips and ice cream he'd gotten from Roy's fridge. Oddly enough, as much as he hated milk, he loved ice cream. Junk food was always good. This wasn't so bad… But he didn't know what would happen once Mustang got home.

His only choice was to find something to occupy himself until he got home…

Once he finished eating, he decided to straighten up the place a bit. There were so many things scattered about. He knew he shouldn't overdo it, but… He picked up a few things that were tossed carelessly in the floor. There was even an empty bowl in the floor where the kitchen joined the main room. And a dish next to it… He picked those up, and placed them back on the counter where they belonged. Roy was such a slob when he wasn't working.

Lazily, Edward sat and watched the remainder of the day slide by. He wondered when Roy would be home… He almost wanted him to come in, just so something would happen. It was pretty dull with no one around.

**-

* * *

  
**  
Ed woke up to the feeling of someone shaking his shoulders. He opened his eyes and looked around sleepily.

"Wake up."

Roy peered down at him, scaring the hell out of him until he was more fully awake. The Colonel seemed to notice his slight jolt. "Be careful, you don't want to hurt yourself… Or worse, tear your stitches."

"You look awfully grouchy for someone who doesn't mind me staying here…" Then he remembered why he was pissed in the first place. "And just where am I supposed to sleep?"

"With me," Roy flashed him a smile, and Edward internally groaned. This was going to end badly… He just knew it.

Ed glared at him. If looks could kill, he would have burst into flames by now.

"What's with that look? It'll be fine. We're both guys…" He chuckled.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing… Relax, kid. You'll be fine. You're in good hands."

He slapped his right arm playfully, once Ed had visibly relaxed a little. "Ow!" There was the sound of something hitting metal, and Roy screamed. The Fullmetal Alchemist just sat there and smirked.

"Forgot about my automail, huh? Good thing you weren't stupid enough to hit my other arm, with the stitches… I'd have to kill you."

"Drop the tough-guy act, Ed. I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

Stretching, he decided to get up from the chair. Ed never could sit still for too long in one place. He got all fidgety…

He ignored Roy, until he realized there was nowhere for him to go… Nothing for him to do. He glanced at the double glass doors that led onto the balcony. It was dark outside now. How long had he been asleep?

"Mew…" A tiny noise came from somewhere near his feet. Ed jumped.

"Jumpy today, aren't you?" Roy came over and scooped up a small orange kitten. "Relax, it's just my cat."

Ed looked at the tag that hung from it's collar. "Edo…?" He let out a small gasp. "You didn't!"

"That name has nothing to do with you… I uh- I can explain. See, it's like this-"

"Tch. Yeah…" He smiled, and petted the fluffy kitten, who started purring. "This is the same one I made Al get rid of. I never knew you went to get it."

Ed had never seen the Colonel blush before. Now he was starting to get payback for all the times Roy had publicly humiliated him. _'Heh. This might not be so bad after all.'_

"I didn't," He denied. "Edo is just some stray that I found. He's not named after you, if that's what you think."

"I never said that, Colonel. But you just did."

"We should get some rest. I've had a long day," Roy said, like it was nothing out of the ordinary. He shrugged off the comments about his choice in pet names.

He poured himself a glass of water, and went into the only door that was there… The door that had to lead to his bedroom.

Edward felt so awkward being in someone else's home, someone else's room, someone else's life. This wasn't what he was used to. He was used to just staying at his own place with Al, and plotting their next move every night. And now here he was about to share a bed with Roy, for no apparent reason.

It was true he was injured, but… Why did they have to share a bed? It wasn't like he was going to die in the middle of the night.

He stepped back in horror when he saw how small Roy's bedroom was. "And that's another thing! Everything is so cramped here! This damn place looks like it was made for a dwarf or something!"

Roy smirked. "Well, in that case, you should feel right at home… Shortie."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT MIDGET WHO'S SO SMALL HE CAN'T EVEN FILL HIS OWN SHOES!"

"Relax, Ed. I didn't say that…"

"A SHORT LITTLE DWARF WHO CAN'T EVEN STAND TALL ENOUGH TO REACH A NORMAL PERSON'S KNEES? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO-" He halted when a single finger was pressed to his lips. For some reason, the warmth of the other man's touch was making him blush.

"Edward." Roy spoke in a menacing tone. He was grabbing Ed by the collar of his shirt and picking him up, before he could even blink.

"What?" Golden eyes glared at him.

"Shut up and go to bed," He tossed him carelessly into the waiting bed, still trying to be somewhat mindful of his stitches. "I've got to work tomorrow. I need to rest. And you should be resting too."

Ed wondered what he was supposed to sleep in. He normally slept in his boxers, but that was only when he was alone… Now there was another guy in the room, in the same bed. What was he supposed to do?

He didn't even dignify Roy's stupid little speech with a response. Instead, he slipped his shirt over his head, and decided to sleep in just his normal black pants. Arguing with his superior officer was far more trouble than it was even worth at the moment. He got in bed, crawled under the covers, and curled up with the pillow.

"Well, looks like someone's eager all of a sudden…"

He ignored the words Roy had muttered, not even caring.

"Oh so now I'm getting the silent treatment?"

Ed continued not to speak… He only glared.

"You're on my side of the bed, short stuff!" Roy shoved him out of the way, causing him to roll over onto the other side. "Move it."

"For someone who's supposed to be taking care of me, you sure are being rough!" The young Alchemist growled.

This time, it was Roy's turn not to talk… In fact, the two silently agreed not to speak to each other for the rest of the night. Ed rolled over onto his right side, since his left was currently damaged. That meant he had to face toward Roy. He sighed angrily as he watched him strip down to his boxers…

_ 'Wait! His boxers? What the-' _

"What are you doing?"

"It's my home, I can do what I want… I always sleep like this. It's not a big deal."

"No big deal?" _'Okay Edo, calm down… You can do this. Just count to ten, and-' _"Aaah!" He shrieked when Roy took off his boxers too. He threw up his hands, while Roy climbed under the sheets quickly.

"I told you, I always sleep like this. Deal with it."

"Whatever, I'm too tired to even argue…"

It was true… He hasn't realized how much of a strain today had been. He tried to go to sleep, once Roy turned out the lights. But it was so strange trying to sleep in a new place. This was somewhere he wasn't used to.

He began to fidget, growing more and more restless the longer he tried to focus on sleep. Roy was already snoring beside him. _'…That jerk. All he thinks about is himself!'_

Edward tossed and turned so much that the freezing cold metal of his automail arm had hit the sleeping Colonel in his side- right where he was most vulnerable. He knew Roy was going to be pissed at him for the rude awakening… Even if it hadn't been on purpose. Roy was a guy who liked his beauty sleep.

"Sorry…" Ed muttered hastily.

"It's okay," Roy rolled over to face him, and smiled at him. "I don't mind… Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"N-no…"

Even without any light, he could tell that Ed was blushing. It was in his voice. "Alright, well if you need anything let me know."

_ 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' _Edward just nodded and moved away a little. He knew Roy couldn't see it, but he didn't care. He closed his eyes, and willed himself to try and get some sleep. "I'm fine."

It was a restless night. Roy fell asleep listening to the steady sounds of Edward's breathing… But Ed still didn't fall asleep for a long time. He was busy wondering what had gotten into his commander. Why was he being so… nice? That wasn't like him. He was usually much more harsh and unforgiving. While the thought was unsettling, he finally managed to drift off to sleep…

**-

* * *

**

**A/N: I really appreciate any and all reviews that I get for this story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/commented the last chapter… I hope this one was at least slightly more entertaining. We'll just see where this story ends up I guess. I have it vaguely planned out, but I'm always adding in ideas as I go.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Could Be Fatal  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, slash, Roy/Ed, fluff, smut, adult content, the usual stuff… This is my first FMA fanfic.**

**-

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

As awkward as it was for him, Edward had managed to sleep in the same bed as Roy Mustang… He couldn't believe it. But here he was, waking up in someone else's bed, in someone else's home… And it somehow felt like he belonged there.

Only Roy was nowhere to be found. Ed woke up alone, wondering where the jackass was now. He was still annoyed at being treated like a pet.

What was he supposed to do now? If he stayed there, he'd seem lazy and if he got up, he might seem like he was intruding. Knowing that he was doomed to feel awkward no matter what, the young Alchemist sighed heavily.

Before he could make it all the way out of bed, another door that led out of the room opened. And the dark-haired menace stepped into the room… He was dripping wet, and still in his towel. Obviously, the door he'd just come out of led to a bathroom. Ed would need to know that for later. But he didn't need to see what Roy looked like underneath the towel!

_ 'I'm not looking, I'm not looking, I'm not looking…' _Ed told himself. _'Eeee! I looked.' _

"On that bookshelf in the living room…" Roy was talking. Time to pay attention now. Ed brought his eyes to meet the face of his superior. "There are some really rare books on Alchemy. I have copies of some things that can't even be found at the library. You might some of find them interesting, if you need something to do today."

Edward could barely speak. His face was tinted a deep crimson. He was edging his way out of the door, his feet making quick shuffling noises along the carpet… He thought he heard Roy laugh as he left the room. He just couldn't take it. Living with him was going to be much more difficult than he'd thought.

He waited for the Colonel to get dressed and come out of his room. He would have felt like he was intruding, if he had stayed. …Or seeing something that he shouldn't.

It didn't take long. "You don't have to do anything else today… Just make sure you feed Edo for me. His food is in the blue cabinet. And take care of yourself too. There should be plenty of food here."

"Tch. What am I, a pet now?" He growled when his question went unanswered.

The Flame Alchemist flashed him a brilliant smile, as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. His blue uniform made him look so important and official… More like the old Roy that Ed was used to.

_ 'So much for making myself useful…'_ Edward sighed, once he was alone. _'All I've done so far is to be a burden. Oh well, maybe I can redeem myself today.'  
_  
**-

* * *

**

He'd already taken a shower, gotten dressed, and straightened up the bed a bit… For someone who was so diligent at work, Roy was such a slob at home. After his morning ritual, he sat down in the only chair in the room, and tried to think of ways to entertain himself. That got boring in a hurry… And he began to fidget. Badly.

Deciding to see what Roy was talking about, he got up and began sifting through the books on the shelves on the other side of the room. He picked a book that he'd never seen before, and settled into the big chair to read it.

An orange blur darted across the floor. Silent paws made their way across the carpet, in quick, but delicate little steps… A cute little ball of fluff jumped into Ed's lap.

"You've grown since I last saw you…" Ed petted his namesake, and smiled. "Roy sure takes good care of you, for someone who doesn't like cats."

The small orange tabby kitten just looked up at him, and cocked it's head to one side. It mewled at him.

"You don't have any idea what I'm saying… I bet you're hungry."

He scooped up the kitten, and walked to the other room with him, where he placed the tiny cat in the floor. Ed felt like killing a certain State Alchemist whose home he was in, when he noticed something…

"KYAA! _ALL_ THE CABINETS ARE BLUE!"

He was beyond pissed. Mustang told him that he could find Edo's food in the blue one… But all of them were the same color! Well… Someone liked to be an ass.

Once he'd calmed down, he started opening all of them, and looking for cat food. He wasn't sure what kind to look for, but soon he found a stack of cans in the cabinet in the corner. When he put his hand on the knob to open it, Edo had jumped onto the counter. Yep. That had to be it.

He watched the kitten eat it's lunch, listening to it purr the whole time. He didn't want to disturb it by petting it though. He remembered when he was just a kid, and his mother had let him have a cat… For a short time, that is… Until his father came home and made him get rid of it. It was ironic that years later, he had to be the one to tell Al no, that they couldn't keep one.

_ 'That jerk…' _Edward paused in his own thoughts, trying to figure out if he was talking about his father, or about Roy Mustang. _'It doesn't matter. They're both jerks.' _

Either way, he wanted to cheer himself up from the unpleasant memories that had inevitably been brought forth. He got himself an apple from the refrigerator, and went to sit back down. He needed a somewhat healthier option today, after yesterday's junk-food binge. At least an apple wasn't too sugary. He sat down and started reading again, getting lost in another rare book about alchemy…

He'd already gotten halfway through the second book a few hours later, and he was getting more bored by the minute. After lunch, he settled back in to read again…

Still fidgety and uncomfortable, he was getting pretty drowsy too. With a yawn, Edward decided to lie down in Roy's bed and read. It would be more comfortable than the reclining chair, which really only had one truly comfortable position. He took three books with him, and happily climbed in the bed, successfully un-doing his earlier work of making it.

Edo was wandering around somewhere. He hadn't seen the little kitty in a while, but Ed wasn't worried about him. He didn't think he could get outside or get hurt.

Reading in bed was even better than he'd thought it would be. Along with the fun and joy he'd always had from reading about his passion, he also felt more relaxed. But… Once he finished the first book, and moved on to the second about two hours later, he realized that he was about to read about passion of a _different _kind…

The name of the book was _'Crimson Passion'_ and Ed had taken it to be a book about the passion for finding the Philosophers' Stone. But as he read the first few pages, his face was the only thing turning crimson.

_ 'Th-this… This is…'_ He read the words of the last few paragraphs over and over again, his mind taking a long while to process this new information. _'An erotic story…'_ But that wasn't the worst part. _'Between… two men!' _

He tried, but he couldn't take his eyes off the page. This was very different from any sort of book he'd ever read before. Sure, he'd seen these in their own special section of the library… But he'd never picked one up; never even dreamed he'd actually end up reading something like this. Things like this were supposed to be trashy, disgusting, and vile… But he just couldn't stop reading it.

And then… He stopped to wonder why Roy Mustang would even have such a book in his possession in the first place! Hidden in plain sight, stuck among all of the books he had on alchemy. Surely he knew that Edward might come across this?

Fascination urged him on. He read about their every move, and the emotions that the two men were having to come to terms with. The butterflies in his stomach grew and grew. He wished he didn't have such a vivid imagination. He was able to picture each scene clearly, and in great detail.

He could just see it… Their sweaty bodies, hot and grinding against one another. With a whine, he realized for the first time that he might like to know what that felt like. Before he could stop himself, his hand had drifted under the covers… He was trying to control himself, but it was so hard. His hand was struggling to fit inside of his tight leather pants.

"Mmm…" He pumped himself three times, until he could barely stand it.

He had to free himself from the confines of his clothes. They were too restrictive for what he now had in mind… Normally he would use only his imagination to pleasure himself. But today was different… He had something new in front of him. Something to help him visualize things even better. He was being faced with all of this delicious new content. And the little deviant planned to use it to the highest extent possible.

By this point, Edward was so desperate for relief… He continued to read, and tease himself. His palm slid over his erection with practiced ease. And then a stray thought struck him.

_ 'I'm doing this… THIS! …In Roy's bed.' _He paused for only a moment, before grasping himself, and stroking hard. _'Oh. My. God…' _

"Nnnnh…"

**-

* * *

**

**A/N: Why yes, I am evil. Thank you all for your support with this! I'll be updating as much as possible. I am hooked on this fic at the moment, and I'm really enjoying being able to write it. This might be the cure for my writer's block that I've been looking for. Reviews are love. :D**

**-Kaline Reine**

**PS: Also, I just want to add that I don't think Crimson Passion is the name of a real book… But if it is, then I don't own that either. (Never read a book with that name that I can remember.) I don't even own the imaginary one used here. XD But I bet I could write it if I needed to. LOL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Could Be Fatal  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, slash, Roy/Ed, fluff, smut, adult content, the usual stuff… This is my first FMA fanfic.**

**-

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

Placing his hand over the covers, he wrapped the black silken sheets around his length and began to twist it. Back and forth… Oh, it was so good… Finally, he got back to his old pace, and started jacking himself into the soft, smooth fabric. It felt like heaven.

He loved the way it glided over his skin, so tight but at the same time, just barely caressing. His sensitive flesh was flushing a deep red, and pre-cum was leaking from the tip.

Ed was so horny, and he needed relief badly. He was so glad that he'd gotten rid of his restricting clothes. Now there was nothing- nothing at all- between him and his own naked body. He was rubbing himself under the covers, while he read. He was about halfway through the book now, and he'd been teasing himself all the way. Every other page had something dirty on it, and in each chapter there was a smutty adult scene.

A spark of excitement shot through his loins, when it dawned on him that he was desecrating his superior officer's bed. Roy would be furious if he walked in now… Which he could do at any given moment. That thought, which should have embarrassed himself to make him stop his motions, just made him that much hotter.

"Haah…" He panted, needing to finish now. "S-so good… Oh…"

The fullmetal alchemist was getting more and more carried away with every passing second. Every time his heart beat, he could feel it pulsing through his entire being… This was ecstasy, and Edward never wanted to lose it. He almost couldn't bear it if this ended. But he'd waited so long, teasing himself for almost an hour. He _needed_ to reach completion now, or it felt like he would explode.

He increased his pace, his hand going faster and faster… His thumb slipped over and around the head, and his hips bucked against the silky sheets.

"Aaaahn!" His member pulsed and jerked in his palm, as he arched his back in perfect bliss, and came. And came… And came.

And now it was time for sarcasm.

_'Oh great, this is just_ great_! So much for feeling awkward, looks like I've made myself RIGHT at home!'_

Ed ranted to himself, blushing embarrassedly. Now he would have to do something about the mess. He was so glad Roy didn't come home in the middle of that. he wasn't sure, but he might have even called out his name a few times… Or was it just in his head? Either way, what freaked him out was the fact that pretty much the whole time, he'd been seeing Roy's face. Why Roy? Maybe it was because he was in his bed…

"Well that was just weird…" He muttered, getting out of the comfortable, but now sticky, bed.

He hurried to the living room to put the book back on the shelf. He couldn't seem to remember exactly where he'd gotten it from. It hadn't mattered at the time, since he thought it was about alchemy. Roy would probably take the books he'd taken down later, and put them back… Only, he couldn't let him know he'd been reading something like this!

He stuck the book in a random place, and then rushed into the bedroom. Of course. The sheets would have to be black, of all colors he had to choose the darkest. It made the creamy white stains really stand out against the sleek fabric. Ed continued to freak out about the bedsheets, and in his panic, he managed to remember something…

Roy was in the military. That meant his clothes had to be clean… He had to have a washing machine somewhere!_ '…But where?'_

He walked back out to the living room, and looked around. There were no doors leading to other rooms… But there were a set of white doors with slats. They didn't look like they would lead anywhere, so he'd ignored them earlier. Edward opened them, and sure enough, there was a washer and dryer in the small space behind them.

He sighed in relief, and hurried back to Roy's bedroom to get started… But it would be weird if he only washed the bedsheets. And suspicious…

As inconspicuously as possible, Edward started looking for the Colonel's dirty clothes. It made him feel like a pervert for some reason… And when he saw the large, unsorted pile of clothes shoved in the corner of the tiny bedroom, he realized why. There, at the very top of the pile, were a pair of Mustang's bright blue boxer shorts. That made some kind of sense, considering they would be the last item he would take off. But Ed couldn't help but feel like they were being showcased for him, like some kind of lewd display…

"Ew…" He gently picked them up with only two fingers, being sure to use his automail arm to do so.

But they weren't as gross as he thought they'd be. They had this… scent to them. It smelled just like when he was laying in bed, next to Roy last night. He blushed.

_ 'That sounds wrong, even in my head…' _Ed's internal sarcasm went on. He tried not to picture himself and Roy in bed together… After what he just did. _'Bad mental images…' _But were they so bad? Really?_  
_  
He gathered up the whole pile of clothing, trying his best not to make a big deal out of it. Once he had them, he put them near the washer and returned to get the bedsheets. They were sticky and covered in his seed. He needed to wash them first. But there was still room, so he piled the uniforms and other assorted items on top. 

No sooner had Edward put in the laundry soap, and closed the lid on the washer, than someone grabbed him from behind!

"Fullmetal…" There was a deathly serious voice. And then… "I'm home early!" Roy practically squealed in joy, and forcefully turned the chibi around to face him.

"I can _see_ that, Colonel…" Edward's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't sneak up on me like that! I-"

"What are you doing?"

"Washing- er… I uh- Well, just washing your clothes…" He felt the need to fully explain. "See, I thought I should be useful and do something at least, since you're being so nice to let me stay here and all."

Roy was taken aback for a moment. _'Edward? Thanking me for something? That's not like him. Something's going on…' _

Ed gave a nervous little laugh.

The darker haired man just looked at him, tilting his head to one side as if trying to figure something out. Then finally, he asked. "…Why?"

"Ah… Well… Because."

Roy just smiled, accepting his answer at face-value for now. "In that case, thanks!"

He turned and walked away to change out of his uniform. He actually didn't like wearing it when he wasn't at work… He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached his bedroom.

"Edward… Why are my bedsheets missing?"

"I'm washing them," Ed tried desperately to fight the blush that he knew was spreading over his cheeks. "They were… dirty." The last word was forced out so hard that he practically squeaked it.

"I just washed them two days ago… They should have been fine," Roy sauntered away, and just as Edward breathed a sigh of relief, thinking he was off the hook… "I guess they're not the only thing around here that was dirty, though."

"What?"

With a laugh, he closed the door behind him.

**-

* * *

**

**A/N: I told you there was adult content. I wasn't kidding. I wanted to have Roy come in while Ed was doing that, but I see it happen that way in a lot of stories… It would have been cliché. Sorry if that's what you wanted. But not to worry, there is more fun to come in the next few chapters. ;) This would have been out sooner, but I had some internet connection issues. I'm glad this is getting such a positive response. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**-Kaline Reine**

**LOL stupid deleted scene of fail:**

_'That sounds wrong, even in my head…' _Ed's internal sarcasm went on. He tried not to picture himself and Roy in bed together… After what he just did. _'Bad mental images…' _But were they so bad? Really?_ 'Shut up Kaline! Just write our story and-' _Okay. Fine. Whatever. _'Hurry up and get to the good part!' _Yeah, yeah, yeah… Ya crazy blond chibi. _'WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?'_

**Thought I'd share that with you… You know, just for teh lulz… XD I actually used about half of it in this chapter. I wrote it, and then I was like OMG did that come out of my brain? I must be insane… But then I remembered that I'm a psycho, so it's all good. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Could Be Fatal  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, slash, Roy/Ed, fluff, smut, adult content, the usual stuff… This is my first FMA fanfic.**

**-

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

It wasn't until much later in the day that Roy actually realized what must have happened. With a small smile, he noticed that one of the books on his bookcase was out of order. He had already put it back, but he wondered… Had Ed really read that one? It was…

"Crimson Passion?" Roy mused out loud. Edward tensed at the name. "I had to put one of my books back in it's place. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

The young Alchemist snapped his head away quickly, his braided ponytail slinging over one shoulder. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Hm…" He smirked. "That's cute, Ed."

Edward, who was by then bright red, refused to speak to him for at least the next hour. He was afraid he'd die of pure embarrassment.

Later, the two of them sat in uncomfortable silence. Roy had decided to cook something for dinner and they'd spoken as few words as possible to the other. It was starting to grate on the blond's nerves that he didn't have any clue what his superior was thinking. But Ed thanked him for dinner and didn't say much else.

Things were getting so awkward. He just wanted to go home, but he knew Roy would have none of it… He'd insisted on him coming here because of the wound he'd received on a mission. He still wondered why Roy had done that. And even gone to the hospital with him… But right now talking about anything was so awkward.

"Do you need me to change your bandages?" The dark haired man asked his hostage- er, guest.

Ed suddenly looked up from his next alchemy book. "No, I'm fine. Thanks… It's getting late, and I'm about to take a shower and go to sleep anyway. If it's alright with you, I mean."

"Well you should take a bath, not a shower. You know, to avoid getting the stitches wet. Do you need some help?"

"N-no I'll be fine. You're right…"

Feeling violated for some unknown reason, Ed slammed the book shut and put it down on the counter. He walked hurriedly into Roy's bedroom, which only made him feel even more out of place when he realized he still hadn't gotten the sheets out of the dryer from earlier. He would do that after he got his bath though.

Inside the bathroom, he found a small closet with some towels and soap. He'd have to use Roy's shampoo, but that wasn't a problem. If it would make his hair smell anything close to what Roy's pillow smelled like, it would be nothing short of amazing.

He ran the water, and climbed in right away. It was a little too warm for his tastes, but Ed dealt with it. He needed a nice bath, and a chance to relax. He'd been on edge ever since his earlier mistake. And when Roy came home, it had only gotten worse. He just knew that somehow, this entire situation was going to get him into more trouble.

It took a while, but he slowly began to relax. He let the soothing warmth of the water go to work on his tired, aching muscles. And then he remembered Roy's words… His 'kind' offer…

_'Help… What would that be like?'_ He wondered. _'If Roy _helped_ me take a bath…' _

He tried to stop his mind from wandering too far off course, but that never worked. It was even harder, as memories of his fleeting encounter with a certain erotic romance novel swept through his mind…

To make it even worse, there had actually been a shower scene in the book.

He started to wonder why Roy was so intent on having him here in the first place… What purpose did all of this even have? Why was he so eager to share his tiny home with someone else? Especially another guy? That was pretty creepy. Though he'd been pretty sure the man had good intentions at first, he was now beginning to question his own. What did _he _want out of all of this? Why did he keep expecting things to happen?

Things like… _'Like Roy coming through the door, stripping down, climbing in the tub with me, and…' _He stopped when he realized what he was thinking._ 'No! Bad thoughts!' _

He was glad the wound on his arm was near his shoulder, high enough that he could still slip his human hand into the soothing, warm water. His automail should be fine, even if wet, but… He had to be careful about the stitches. It was ironic, in a way, that his mechanical parts were water-safe but now he had to worry about his human limb.

His hand slowly slipped over his leg, feeling the metal as it was slowly warmed by the water's temperature. Seeming to have a mind of it's own, his hand moved up higher. Ed felt the soft, vulnerable flesh where leg met metal. There were scars there… Scars that would never heal.

He sighed then, relaxing a little and leaning back. His hand bumped into something hotter; more solid. That was when he realized how hard he was.

Temptation was a pain sometimes. And that was exactly how the Alchemist's face looked… Pained, when a simple touch from his own hand sent such a spark through his body, like an addicting electricity.

Maybe it was because he was in Roy's tub, and maybe it was because he was just on the other side of the door. But whatever the reason, Ed could not stop himself from stroking his painful throbbing length, seeking relief that couldn't really be achieved…

"Mmmm…" There it was. A small, soft cry escaped his lips. It was scarcely above a whisper.

He froze. If he were just a little bit louder, Roy would be able to hear him. _If _he couldn't already. That was an intriguing thought… What if Roy had heard him?

"Ohh… D-damn…" He gasped out his words as quietly as he could. But he was still afraid that maybe he was being too loud. Maybe Roy _would_ hear him… And then come in, and… "Oh fuck…" That would be so hot. If that happened, he'd lose it right then.

He'd love to have a chance, he realized with somewhat of a shock. Ed really would like someone to… experiment with? He'd read about such dirty things and now they were getting to him. It wasn't the first time he had thought of men in that way, but this was the first time he'd really thought about Roy that way. It was weird…

He tried to pull his hand away; to _not_ do the unthinkable. If he was at home, it would have been different. But he'd still have to keep it down, since Al lived with him. There was no place in all the world where the young Alchemist could really let himself go. It was a sobering, depressing thought. And thinking about it now, Edward wondered if he might be just a little bit of a sadist…? Ed didn't exactly like reminding Alphonse of the fact that he could jack off, while his brother, trapped in a metal body, could not. At least Ed had one good hand to put to use on himself.

Here in the bathroom that belonged to his superior officer, in someone else's home… This wasn't supposed to happen. Yet here he was, tossing his head back and panting heavily… Touching himself so intimately in Roy's presence… When he was home, only a room away.

_ 'Well, it could be worse… At least he's all the way in the living room…'_

Footsteps moved across the carpeted floor. It then became obvious that Roy's bedroom was anything but empty. Ed had to stifle a small groan at the thought. If he just moaned now… It would all be over. The tension would escalate, and then he'd either sink or swim, so to speak. He had no idea how the other would react to what he was doing, if he knew.

"Ah…" His thumb slid over the tip of his member, and he gasped. "Y-yes, Roy… _fuck me_…"

The last part was said in a breathy, taboo whisper. It was not allowed. He rarely said words like that, and when he did, he always felt a little bit of paranoia creep up his spine.

Such indecency would not be welcomed if Roy ever found out about it. A slight feeling of dread washed over him, while he pleasured himself… He didn't know what awaited him on the other side of that door.

The sound of footsteps shuffling away only served to confirm his fears… Roy had been there. _There._ Just on the other side of the plain, boring white door. To Edward, that door was _anything_ but boring.

Now that it was warmed to the temperature of the water, his right cybernetic arm was touching his skin too. It had a different feel to it than his human hand, and it was much harder. But over time, he'd grown used to it. The hardness of the metal no longer felt alien or foreign to him at all. It was part of him now. He put it just where he needed something hard to go… He worked his way down, treating this situation more delicately than he would have, had he actually been totally alone.

Soon, he'd found his entrance, and arched his back so he slid down a little more in the bathtub. He let out a loud sigh, and squeezed his left hand a little harder, increasing the friction. The water let a single metal finger slid into his hole with ease. He felt his heartbeat speed up.

"Mmmn…" He whined, wincing slightly when it went in. He'd never done this before. It was something new that he'd picked up from reading that book earlier.

Despite letting it warm, the metal was still cold against his warm insides. But that only added to the sensations. Soon, he decided to put one more metallic finger inside himself. Moving them around, he cried out with a yelp when they pressed against something inside… Pressing against it only increased the pleasurable sensations rolling through him.

Edward knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer. He was losing control. His head fell back against the porcelain edge of the tub, and he realized that he'd slid all the way down onto his back now. His left hand was fiercely pumping his silken flesh, while his right wormed it's way inside him, massaging the place that felt so good… His hair was getting wet, but he barely even noticed. All he felt was the sharp, acute pleasure racing through his loins.

"Ahhn!" His muscles clenched, and his seed came out in short, but intense spurts. White froth floated away, collecting near the surface. "What the hell… was that?" He panted. His orgasm slowly subsided, as he lay there trying to get a better grip on himself, before trying to get up.

He felt slightly disoriented, as the blood in his body rushed back to where it was supposed to go. The Alchemist's cheeks flushed a dark red, once the full weight of reality took hold. His situation was a pathetic one right now. He'd been far too loud for Roy not to hear him. A sinking feeling worked it's way into his stomach at the thought of facing the dark haired man…

All he could do now was get cleaned up. He needed the bath to relax him for what was to come. This was going to be an ordeal, he was sure… Ed felt like he'd just worn out his welcome. He knew Roy would be appalled if he ever knew what had just happened.

To make things even worse, he was certain he had heard footsteps moving away from the door, just when he'd finished.

Somehow, he managed to enjoy the sensations he felt, even after his release. He scrubbed the grime away from his body with the soap he'd found. Ed felt really naughty using Roy's shampoo, but there was no other option. The man clearly hadn't been prepared for guests… Again, it made him wonder why he'd been invited here.

He took his time, trying to put off the inevitable for as long as possible… But he couldn't stay in the bathroom forever.

**-

* * *

**

**A/N: I know I took forever on this chapter! Sorry! But hopefully it was worth the wait? I had forgotten how much fun writing adult scenes could be. Lol. ****I know there hasn't been any RoyXEd yet, but I'm working up to it. And thank you all for the lovely reviews. **

**-Kaline Reine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Could Be Fatal  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, slash, Roy/Ed, fluff, smut, adult content, the usual stuff… This is my first FMA fanfic.**

**-

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

Thoroughly mortified, but still feeling cleaner than when he'd gone in, he climbed out of the tub. In a matter of seconds, the soft towel was tied around his waist. He was modestly trying to cover himself up. Though it seemed kind of pointless, after what he'd just done.

Putting it out of his mind, he took a minute to sort of fix his hair, before going out into the other room. He gasped at what he saw…

Roy was just… _standing there_. Like he was perfectly at ease ogling Ed's body while he was walking around in a towel. He didn't treat it like it wasn't out of place. It definitely got his attention. Only he was…

_'He's staring at me.'_ Ed was shocked._ '…What do I do? Just act like I don't notice, or…?'_

The Colonel didn't say anything. His thoughts about Edward's body were so tangible, they could almost be felt throughout the room. The tension between them was escalating at a rapid rate.

Ed felt something constricting his chest. He wasn't sure what this feeling was… Only that it was something new. Something that had never been explored within himself before. And he wasn't sure whether or not he was even comfortable with this new feeling… Maybe it was fear. But if it was, it was a strange, new type of fear. Something different.

Some words finally broke through the silence. "You forgot to make the bed."

He blushed, and felt the need to defend himself. "I was going to… After I got dressed."

"You don't have anything clean to wear."

Ed paused to think for a moment… He was right. The alchemist had been whisked away from the hospital, without any thought being given to what he was going to wear. He needed to get a change of clothes.

_ '…Now what?' _

Numb, and unable to think of what to do, he just stood there.

Feeling the tension mount, Roy moved to shuffle through a dresser near the door. He pulled out a simple white dress shirt. It was huge, and it looked about ten sizes too big for Edward.

"I can't wear that!" The blond was starting to flip out. This was too weird. "It's too big!"

While those were words that Roy's ears had longed to hear… This wasn't quite the right context. He smiled. "We can go to your apartment and get some of your things tomorrow. Just wear this for tonight, and then we'll go."

"But… uhm… I…" Ed blushed.

"What is it?" Roy knew he was embarrassed, but pretended not to notice.

"I don't have any… _underwear_."

He said the last word in a whisper, as if the word were so taboo or something. Roy didn't understand why he was so shy. He noticed the blush, and smirked to himself as he turned away. He tossed a pair of his silky black boxers to Ed.

"Uh… Thanks."

He went in the bathroom, when it was obvious the Colonel wasn't leaving the room for him to change. This was so awkward… He would be glad when he could finally go home to stay. It wasn't like he'd asked to be here in the first place.

Pulling the boxers up his legs, Ed flinched at just how silky they actually were. The material felt great against his skin. And butterflies tickled his stomach, when he thought of the person they belonged to. It was a little weird to be wearing another guy's boxers. He had to admit, this would be creepy if it were anyone other than-

_ 'No… What am I thinking? It still IS weird!'_

He stopped himself from leaving them on. They were a little too big for him… The silken fabric was sliding down his hips every time he moved. He'd just have to tell a little white lie, to avoid any more embarrassment. It would be worth it.

He pulled on the white linen shirt, and buttoned it as much as he could. It hid a lot more than he thought it would. The whole thing reached almost to his knees. Ed hated the way it made him look even shorter than he actually was, when he checked himself out in the mirror. He wasn't a narcissist. He just wanted to make sure Roy couldn't see anything that he shouldn't. This was already weird enough.

He finished brushing his hair, not bothering to braid it, since he would be going to sleep soon anyway. And then it was time to face Roy again…

**-

* * *

**

Ed was all too happy to go to sleep tonight. He'd briefly considered going against Roy's wishes, and nagging him to take him home tonight… But he knew it was getting really late. And he was tired… He knew they both were.

Once things had settled down and he'd gotten over his shyness a bit, he'd gotten into bed without any more awkwardness. It took a leap of faith for someone to share a bed with you- and even more when they even shared their clothes… He wasn't even sure if this was Roy's shirt. It looked too big to be his. But maybe it was a mistake?

"I've never worn that shirt," He pointed out, seeing Ed fidgeting with the material, as they both tried to fall asleep. "I bought it because it was on sale, and I thought it would fit me… But it didn't."

Roy knew full well that Ed was nude, except for the shirt. He'd been given back his boxers and told they didn't fit…

"Good to know," The Alchemist found his voice, and rolled to face Roy for just a few minutes. There was something he needed to know… "Mustang… Can I ask you something?"

"Call me Roy. But yes." He nodded.

The blond continued, after taking in a shaky breath. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden?

"Alright… Why did you stay with me? At the hospital, I mean…?"

"Because you were injured."

"I know that… But I mean… _Why_?"

Roy didn't want to give anything away. It wasn't like him to just come out and say it. "I don't really have a reason, or the answer you're looking for. I just did."

Ed nodded, somewhat hesitantly. He didn't want to just accept it at face value, for some reason. Whenever Havoc or Armstrong were injured, Roy never went to the hospital with them. And Havoc had been injured pretty badly before. Probably a lot worse than he was now…

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Instantly, he hated himself for even asking. As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he realized how childish he sounded.

Roy sighed, and changed the subject. "You're lucky you had a tetanus shot a few months ago… Otherwise you would have had to get one at the hospital."

"Yeah…"

Ed shuddered visibly at the thought. He really did have an almost unnatural fear of needles… It was a phobia of his. Roy chuckled and moved a bit closer to him. He seemed scared to move too suddenly, or too much. Almost like he was afraid he'd scared the young Alchemist away.

There was a long stretch of silence.

The two lay facing each other on the pillow. Edward was thankful for the darkness that tinted the room. He could feel a blush spreading over his cheeks. He kept thinking about what he'd done earlier, during his bath. And the idea that now, no matter what, Roy would eventually have to set foot in that same tub… The same place he'd found his release. The thoughts would not get out of his head.

And he still didn't know if Mustang had really been there, or if he'd just imagined it. The footsteps earlier… He knew they had to mean something.

"Where were you when I…" He had to ask it. It was now or never. Edward's muscles grew tense. "While I was in the tub? What were you doing?"

"I was making the bed. I told you that."

It was a good cover… But it wasn't quite good enough to fool Ed. He knew there had been someone lingering near the door. And the fact that Roy was in the room while it was happening only confirmed his worst suspicions.

"Alright…" Roy had to be honest. If he didn't tell him now, he might never get the courage to do it. "Here's the truth… I was… listening and… I heard you through the door. I looked through the crack in the door and saw what you were doing."

Ed's face turned about six different shades of red in that moment. "I… You mean… you… really? I-I can e-explain…"

His nervous trembles were soothed by Roy's strength when he ran a hand along his arm. The Colonel paused when all he touched was cold metal. He moved closer, pressing his face right in front of Ed's.

It was fierce. Like a sudden spark they were on each other. And nothing could separate them… Two bodies rolled over on the bed as their mouths went to work on one another. Apprehension melted away, and there were moans.

The tension in his muscles relaxed, as soon as Roy's skin touched his own. It was maddening, the feeling of having bliss so close, but being so afraid to feel it.

It felt like it could be shattered at any moment. They were both afraid the other would pull away. Roy used his lips to show Ed that he had nothing to fear. Like a whisper moving over his skin, going down his neck, and buttons were quickly undone to get to the soft skin underneath. The lips trekked over his naked torso.

Edward suddenly remembered that he wasn't wearing anything else. Fighting back a little, he pushed Roy away so he could cover himself up better.

"I've always wanted you… like this," Roy confessed. "You don't have to hide from me. I want to see you… All of you."

And Ed's heart soared at his confession… This was what he had been needing. He'd been deprived of any sort of physical affection for so long… But he'd only found himself craving it from one person. That person was on top of him, pinning his lithe body to the mattress at the moment.

_ 'Why is he… doing this?' _Ed wondered. _'Why is he saying such beautiful things to me? I don't understand it.' _

He'd never been in a real relationship before. And he's certainly never done anything like this. So he wasn't sure what to do here. But he was fairly certain that whatever was between them at this point, it was only physical. Nothing more.

"Last night I watched you sleep… And I realized… How much I need this."

Ed marveled at how coherent Roy's sentences were. While he could barely say anything remotely understandable… "N-need… you… Nnngh…"

A long stroke to his shaft stopped the words from leaving his lips. And then his lips were busy again, being kissed by the taller man. He raked his nails down Roy's back, until he came to the hem of his shirt. Pulling the fabric up higher, Ed ran his fingertips delicately over the smooth skin. He really wished he could be whole, like that…

_ 'But who would ever love a freak like me? I'm practically half metal.' _

It wasn't fair that he was completely nude, while his superior officer was still clothed. While Roy shrugged his way out of the T-shirt he'd worn to bed, Edward was being naughty. He decided to take care of his boxers for him too.

Taking a page from the book he'd read earlier, so to speak, he curiously fondled Roy's aching shaft. He wasn't shocked to find out he was aroused…

"Mmm…" Roy couldn't hold back a moan. "Don't be afraid… Stroke me, just like that. Stop acting so shy…"

Ed didn't say anything. He was too busy watching the way the thick length bobbed in front of him. It looked so appealing in his hands… He leaned forward, and before he knew what he was doing, his lips were wrapped around it. Suckling the head, Edward moaned again. He was feeling a little more in control when _he_ was the one doing the touching…

"That's enough…" Mustang managed to pull away. "Lie down…"

Edward got off his knees, and allowed Roy to have full reign of his body once more. He was covered, and for the second time, felt the warmth of having another person so close to him.

He groaned when Roy started exploring his chest. A hot tongue licked his neck, and teeth nibbled his skin gently… He wasn't afraid. He only jumped a little when Roy's hands moved down lower and lower, finally coming to rest on his hips. One hand held his hips down, and the other teased him, touching his balls and coaxing more glistening liquid to drip from him.

"Is it going to…" He lost his voice for a moment. "Fit inside me? It's so… big."

Roy's smirk was so cocky. He knew it was, but hearing the words from Ed was almost enough to send him over the edge already. "Oh, it'll fit. Don't be scared… It's only a prick."

_ 'He said that earlier at the hospital… He really_ was_ planning this! …Jerk.'_

Ed flushed even more deeply when he heard those words out loud. He could barely stand it, he was so embarrassed. He felt like they shouldn't be doing this, but he knew they both wanted it. It was nothing like in the book he'd read, though. Things had gone so smoothly for the two characters in the story, everything flowed nicely.

The reality of the situation was in stark contrast to his preconceived notions of what sex would be like.

But still, he found himself wanting to feel more. Roy was preparing him, using a small bottle he'd picked up somewhere along the way. Ed let his hands wander over Roy's body… He tried not to let his right hand touch him anywhere.

"It's alright." The words startled him at first. It was weird talking while Roy's hand was… doing things to him down below. "You can touch me, Ed."

A finger pressed into his entrance, and he tensed up. He couldn't stop his hands from grabbing onto Roy, and holding on as much as he could.

"That's better…" The dark haired man smirked from above him.

Ed didn't have anything to say to that. All he could was gasp, when another digit added to the pressure. His whines turned to moans when Roy pressed against a certain place inside him.

"Mmmm! Oh my god!"

"Hm."

Roy kissed him again, and their tongues greeted each other. He took his hand away, giving Ed's cock a few long strokes for good measure. It drove him wild.

"Roy…" The blond panted. "_Please_… Now."

He knew it was time to move forward with things. The thought of doing things so fast should have scared him… But everything felt so natural and right. He didn't feel like this was wrong at all. And it was strange, when he thought about it, because he had expected to have nothing but guilt and shame. It didn't feel like that at all, however.

Mustang leaned back, and pumped himself a few times to make sure he was ready. "This is going to hurt a little at first…" Ed gave him a look. "Okay, it's going to hurt a lot. But if you want me to stop, just tell me."

The inexperienced blond under him took a deep breath. "Alright…"

He could tell Ed was nervous, but he pressed against him anyway. He really wanted to do this. So did Edward. But after trying to slip inside him, he realized it was going to be more difficult than he'd anticipated. He didn't want to force it.

"Just relax… We can't do this if you don't relax. It's not that bad."

"Not _yet_…" Ed muttered.

Roy laughed at his expression. "Don't sulk… Maybe we shouldn't do this."

He shook his head. "No. I want you… I'm sorry."

Roy's member pressed into his entrance. It would be a tight fit, but it seemed like it was going to work. The tip went in, and Ed cried out in pain. It was worse than he'd thought! He was in agony, as Roy pressed into him, inch by inch.

They both knew they wouldn't be able to stop now. They had to keep going with this, until their bodies adjusted to it. Roy knew he was hurting him, but he knew it would be worse if he stopped now. He pressed in a few inches deeper, and Edward moaned at the full feeling. By the time he was all the way inside, they were both panting and sweating from the strain.

He stopped, just long enough to adjust Edward's legs. He could almost see himself in the metal, when he pushed them up, causing Ed's knees to bend at an angle.

"Shhh… It will be easier now," Roy smoothed a few strands of Ed's hair behind his ears, lovingly.

Then, Ed moaned as he shifted his weight a little, trying to get more comfortable. Roy moved to pull out of him, and he whined a little. He thought they were stopping. He didn't want it to end… Even if it hurt, he knew it would feel good soon. It wasn't as unbearable as it had been at first. Slowly, Roy moved into him again, sliding inside him more easily.

"Nngh…" Ed groaned. "D-don't stop…"

"I can't."

He looked up. Roy's face was twisted into an expression that looked halfway between pain and pleasure. It was hard to tell the difference. He hoped it was pleasure.

They were picking up the pace now, moving faster. Roy was trying to hold back, so he didn't hurt the smaller one.

But Edward knew he could take it. "You don't have to be so gentle. Come on."

He shifted his hips a little, experimentally. He found that it didn't hurt. His knees were pressing against his chest, and Roy was moving somewhat faster now. In the beginning, it had hurt a lot, but now it was pretty much all pleasure. A shiver coursed through him, and Ed moaned.

Roy flipped him around on the mattress. A steady blush covered his cheeks… Ed wasn't used to being so exposed. He felt strange, having his ass in the air, his cheeks being spread by his superior… But once Roy was inside his tightness again, it was completely forgotten. This position was even better for sex. It felt amazing. He would be fine if it never ended…

Sweaty bodies slid together, as the two moved faster. Reaching closer and closer to completion… It hit them all at once.

"Oh fuck!" Roy called out his name, wrapping his hand around Ed's cock to help them finish at the same time. "Ohhh, Ed!"

He was stricken. "Roy… I lo-" He stopped himself. "Ahhh! Mhm, yes! Oh!"

Roy's actions spurred him on, and Ed moaned loudly. Golden eyes glistened in the night, looking back at him. Their voices mixed together, moaning incoherently.

Losing himself to the feeling, as Roy hit his sweet spot, Ed was pushed over the edge. His muscles clenched tightly around Roy's throbbing shaft, and the Colonel bucked into him as hard as he could. Creamy white ribbons filled him… And his own orgasm shook him to the very core. The sheets were wet with his seed now, but Ed collapsed onto them anyway. His limbs felt shaky… Even the metallic ones.

It would have been awkward to talk after all of that. It was best if they kept silent. Edward wondered if Roy knew what he'd been trying to say earlier. But the words had only slipped out on their own, in a moment of passion. It wasn't like he'd meant it… Right?

_ 'I can't help it…'_ Ed thought._ 'He's so… amazing.' _But all of these thoughts were best left for tomorrow. They could sort things out then.

He wasn't expecting anything more than the thorough fucking he'd just received… That was more than enough. They were both tired. But Ed was surprised to find Roy's arms making their way around him, to hold him close. He settled into the warm embrace, smiling as he fell asleep.

**-

* * *

**

**A/N: I don't really have a comment for this one. I just hope it was enjoyable. ;) It's no masterpiece, but I hope it wasn't too awful. My writing is a little rusty.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	7. Chapter 7

**Could Be Fatal  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, slash, Roy/Ed, fluff, smut, adult content, the usual stuff… This is my first FMA fanfic.**

**-**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

He couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep in Roy's arms…

Ed yawned sleepily when he woke up. He blinked, as the world slowly came into focus. He suddenly felt very self-conscious for some reason…

"Gaak!" There were a pair of dark eyes watching him. "What are you doing?"

The Colonel flashed his brightest grin. "Watching you while you sleep. I thought it was obvious."

"That's just creepy."

A flirtatious smirk. "But you're so cute when you sleep."

Roy's arms were around him before he had a chance to move away. Edward blushed a thousand shades of red. He didn't know what to do at a time like this, and he was busy fidgeting with his hands under the covers.

"Why are you so antsy?"

"What? Don't call me small!" Ed scowled even more when Roy laughed at his response. Just when he was about to rant, he was interrupted.

"I didn't. I just meant that you're kind of restless this morning."

"…Oh."

Feeling foolish, the blond turned away. He cried out in surprise when he felt something furry brush against his right leg. A fluffy orange tabby kitten was sleeping near the edge of the bed. Edo looked so peaceful, the real Ed didn't want to disturb his namesake.

Roy noticed that he was jumpy. Even so, he didn't want his newfound lover to pull away so easily. With a sharp tug to one side of the blankets, he had forced Ed to roll over on top of him. His arms went around the blond's waist automatically, and he smiled brightly. He didn't care if Ed did act weird after last night. It was his first time, and Roy knew he would need to adjust…

They just had to get used to each other. That was all.

Hesitantly, Edward pressed his lips into Roy's. He didn't like the fact that he was making the first move, but… He also didn't want Roy to think he was uninterested in him now.

The kiss started out as rough and impulsive, but now it was starting to take a gentle turn, as Roy coaxed his tongue between the smaller man's lips. It was simple and sweet, and he decided to keep it light this time. There was no use in rushing things.

Roy was the one to break them apart, after several more minutes spent lip-locked. Though it was Ed's stomach growling that had interrupted them.

"We should get something to eat."

The blond nodded. "Yeah… I guess."

Embarrassed, he waited for Roy to get out of bed and dressed, before he would leave the safety of the bed cover. He didn't like feeling so exposed, with the older man's eyes all over him. Though it really didn't matter, since they'd already…

_'I don't want to think about it right now,'_ He tried to focus his mind elsewhere.

**-

* * *

**

When they arrived at the quaint little cafe near the edge of Central, Ed wasn't sure what to make of it. He'd never been anywhere this nice before. He and Al had always eaten at home. Speaking of which, he would need to see his brother again soon. To make sure he was okay and… Not upset or lonely without Edward around. It had been a long time since they had spent this much time apart.

"So, I was thinking… About my brother…"

Roy had an amused smirk on his face. "Yes, and your clothes… We'll need to get more of your things later today, right?"

"Well, I could just… Go home?" He sounded uneasy. "I'd hate to wear out my welcome, Colonel."

The two of them made sure to keep their voices down. They both knew it would be bad if anyone overheard them having a conversation about…

_'Last night…'_ Ed's mind would not leave it be. _'We really should discuss it, though.'_

"Nonsense," Roy's dark eyes seemed to laugh along with him. "You're always welcome to stay with me… For as long as you'd like."

Ed wondered if there was some kind of hidden meaning behind that. But before he could ask, the waitress seated them at a table. Luckily, it was in the corner and somewhat to itself.

"I wish we could go somewhere more… private."

"None of the other Military personnel really come here. Especially not for breakfast. Tell me… What's on your mind?"

Ed gave him a look that said he should know damn well what was on his mind, and that he should also know why. It should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"What can I get for you?" The dark haired waitress interrupted them.

They both picked up the menu and Ed began looking it over. He didn't have much of an appetite, but he managed to place his order anyway. Roy followed suit, and then they were alone again.

"We should really talk about your next assignment," Roy's smirk had returned, now that they were alone.

"I'm not exactly looking forward to that, but what about it?"

"Don't you even want to know what it is?"

Ed was curious. He looked at his lover. "Sir?"

"You are to report directly to my apartment. You are to stay there. With me. And never leave my side. That's a direct order."

"You've got to be kidding!" The blond scowled fiercely. "You can't give someone an order like that."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

No. He didn't. As a matter of fact, Roy had the same stern all-business expression that he always had when giving orders to the shortie.

_ 'Hopefully it won't cause trouble with Al… What about my brother? Is Roy even taking into consideration what I want? Or what's best… for me?'_

He didn't argue, but he didn't acknowledge the order either. Roy knew that if Ed wanted to, he would back down and simply not do it. Even if he were ordered, he'd never do anything that he totally disagreed with. Ed wasn't that kind of person. He was better than that; stronger than that.

The two continued to enjoy their meal in silence. As soon as it arrived, Ed realized just how hungry he'd been.

_ 'I guess sex can work up a healthy appetite…' _He smiled to himself.

**-

* * *

**

They'd just finished breakfast, and the pair were on their way to Ed's place.

The two had stopped at a small cafe near Central. Roy said it was one of his favorites for a while now, and he was known as a regular customer. Ed had to admit, the food there was delicious. They had a nice breakfast together, even though things were still a little awkward between them. Roy had given him the 'order' to live with him… He wasn't sure how to handle it.

Al would be worried if he didn't hear from him. The giant metal boy was probably already sick with worry by now. In a way, Ed was dreading going back for that reason. He wasn't in the mood to be scolded at the moment.

When he opened the door, and they went inside, they were greeted with the sight of Ed's bags laying on the bed. They were already packed and ready to go.

"Wha-?" Ed was confused. "Al, did you do this?"

The metallic face was expressionless, but he could have sworn it was a grin he saw. "I knew you'd be back, brother. And I know you still need to rest and recover, so I packed your clothes for you and a few other things…"

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to."

Ed was perplexed. "I thought you'd be upset that I'd left you by yourself for this long. Are you really okay with me staying with…" He debated telling his brother the truth about their relationship. In the end, he decided against it. "…Roy?"

_ 'For now. It's only for now…' _He mentally corrected himself. _'He can't really mean forever, can he?'_

"It's not like it's that far away," Al sounded so calm. It was almost odd. "And it's just Roy. No big deal. I'm actually enjoying being on my own for a change… I mean, you are coming back, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah. Sure, I'll be back."

He didn't sound sure.

Roy cleared his throat, not meaning to interrupt them. "Actually, in a few days, there is a mission I'll need the two of you to go on. That should hopefully be enough time for Edward to heal more."

"Right," Ed agreed. "If you need anything, you know where to find me, Al."

The younger one nodded, and asked if Ed needed help with his bags. When he said no, and reached for them, Roy beat him to it.

"You shouldn't be lifting anything with those stitches still in your arm. I'll get these."

"Oh… Thanks."

Al came over and gave him a hug before they left. "See you soon, big brother."

"See ya." Edward smiled.

**-

* * *

**

He was surprised… And he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander, while they were walking back to Roy's place. Why was the Colonel being so nice to him? It didn't really make sense. And then there was the way Al had acted so cheerful about the whole thing. It really wasn't like his brother to do that. But Al would have the whole place to himself now, and it was only a few blocks away to Roy's apartment. It would be fine.

All in all, things could be much worse, he supposed. He decided to just play along with whatever happened, for now. He would see how all of this played out. No one was in any immediate danger, so he couldn't complain.

Once they got back 'home' Ed started to unpack. He was surprised and let out a yelp when Roy tackled him onto the bed, where he had half of his clothes laid out. The two of them tangled together, in a giant heap of limbs and flesh. …And metal.

"What are you doing? Get off." Ed gave him a small shove, but the older man refused to budge.

"That's exactly what I intend to do. And I'll get you off too."

Roy's lips kissed him, and their tongues came out to greet each other. It was much brighter in this room in the daytime, and it was weird. At least, for Ed it was… He lightly pushed him away, trying to be careful not to strain his injury too much.

"Why are you doing all of this?"

Golden eyes pleaded with him for honesty. And so it was given.

"Ed… I need you… I need you to stay with me, because… I'm lonely. Not just that…" Roy seemed at a loss for words for a moment, as he playfully nuzzled the Alchemist's neck. "I could have anyone to keep me company… But you… It has to be you. I need you. Because…"

_ 'But why? Tell me…' _He silently begged._ 'I need to hear it.'_

"You see…"

_ 'No. I don't. Not until you show me.'_

"I…"

_ 'Yes?'_

"I love you, Edward."

The blond blushed like hell, like he always did. But he felt the same way. He knew this was right. It had to be. "I love you too. I always have."

"Then… Stay with me, always?"

He nodded.

The two lay together in peaceful silence, thinking about how things would be from now on. As long as they were together, it would be okay.

-THE END-

**-

* * *

**

**A/N: Cheesy ending is cheesy, and I apologize for that. Well, this is the final chapter. I know this was sort of short, I had to cut it a lot shorter than what I wanted but if I didn't I wouldn't have ever been able to finish it. But I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. Thank you all so much! I really appreciate everything, and I hope it was enjoyable.**

**-k.R.**


End file.
